1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a blood component analyzing method and the like for analyzing a blood component.
2. Related Art
In recent years, non-invasive diagnosis that is performed by irradiating a subject with measuring light has been practiced. For example, methods for analyzing the concentration of a blood component using luminance values of a biological image that is obtained by imaging a living body are known (see JP-A-2009-189389 and JP-A-2008-86449, for example).
Incidentally, since living bodies scatter light, measuring light irradiated onto the surface of a living body is propagated through the living body while being complexly scattered therein. Moreover, body tissues that form a living body are not homogeneous, and, for example, structures, substances, and the like such as cellular tissue and interstitial fluid are present in addition to blood vessels. Accordingly, the result of receiving light at a light-receiving position contains light transmitted through and reflected by body tissues other than the blood vessels, and furthermore, light reflected by the surface of the living body and other light are added to the light-reception result. For this reason, there are cases where merely irradiating the entire region of a measurement part with the measuring light and simply measuring (capturing an image of) the received light would allow a large amount of unwanted transmitted light and reflected light to be added to the received light, resulting in a decrease in the accuracy of blood component analysis.